


How It All Changed (7 Years Later)

by Batsnick75



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsnick75/pseuds/Batsnick75
Summary: 7 Years after the time jump, can Cheryl and Toni come back together in a relationship before multiple threats take over Riverdale or will they be remain separated forever?
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Fangs Fogarty/Kevin Keller
Kudos: 10





	1. 7 Years Later

#  Chapter 1 

#    
  
  


7 years ago

“I’m sorry Cheryl, I love you.” 

Toni and Cheryl were sitting in the student lounge at Riverdale High right after the graduation ceremony. Everyone else was outside taking pictures with their families while Cheryl and Toni were inside.

“Will we be able to fix our relationship Toni?” Cheryl asked on the verge of tears.

“We will fix it Cheryl.” Toni said while holding Cheryl’s head.

Cheryl and Toni sat next to each other until Kevin came in and grabbed them to bury a time capsule. They both knew that things would never be the same again after today.

Present Day

Toni woke up remembering that day and how much she fucked up. She hasn’t spoken to Cheryl in years ever since that day. Ever since that day Toni lost connection with her friends.

The only one that kept in contact with Toni was Archie. He kept her up to date on where he was while he was in the military. Toni was thankful that at least one of her classmates kept talking to her.

#    
  


Toni lived in a 1-bedroom trailer since it was perfect for her. She became the Serpent Queen after Jughead left town. The Serpents respected Toni as the leader since she took control and led the gang and kept them out of trouble.

Riverdale was becoming a ghost town thanks to Hiram Lodge. Ever since Archie and the gang left the town, Hiram took control of the town. Toni and the Serpents were the last bit of resistance Riverdale had. 

Toni was preparing for the day when she heard a knock on her trailer door. She thought it was one of the serpent’s asking when the weekly meeting is, when Toni opened the door she wasn’t expecting to see Archie Andrews on the other side of the door. 

“Hey Toni.”


	2. Catching Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni and Archie catch up, after all it has been 7 years

#  Chapter 2

“Hey Toni.”

Toni was shell shocked that Archie Andrews was on her porch. How did he even find her?

“I tried texting you on Facebook but I don’t think you received my messages.” Archie said.

“Want to come inside Archie?” Toni asked. 

“Thanks Toni.” Archie replied.

Archie came inside Toni’s trailer so he could relax after his bus trip. He was home for the first time in six years after his friends graduated.

“Have you kept in touch with the rest of the gang?” Archie asked.

“Ever since we graduated, the gang lost contact with me because of the incident with Cheryl.” Toni said sadly.

“Damn Toni, I’m sorry to hear that.” Archie said.

“How was the army?” Toni asked.

Archie talked about his experience in the army while Toni tuned out and made them something to eat.

“What happened to Riverdale? I noticed that a lot of the old businesses were boarded up.” Archie said.

“Thank Hiram Lodge for that. After you and the gang left Riverdale, he took over.” Toni said.

Toni looked at her watch and realized that she needed to meet up with fangs and Kevin at the White Wyrm.

“Shit, I need to meet up with Fangs and Kevin. Do you wanna come along Archie?” Toni asked.

“Sure I’ll come, I could use a drink.” Archie replied.

Toni and Archie left the trailer and hopped in Toni’s SUV so they could head to the White Wyrm to meet with Kevin and Fangs.

-

Cheryl woke up alone in Thornhill like she has for the last five years. Ever since Nana Rose passed away, Cheryl felt like she has been alone. Cheryl hasn’t talked to most of the gang since most of them went to college. She kept in contact with one person and that was her best friend Nick. 

Cheryl decided to get dressed and ready for the day as she had a busy day today with work and meetings. As she got ready for work and ate her breakfast, Cheryl logged onto Twitter and saw a picture of Veronica Lodge with her husband Chad at an airport a couple of miles away from Riverdale.

“Welcome back Veronica. This town sure as hell didn’t miss you.” Cheryl muttered to herself.

Cheryl was lost in her thoughts but snapped out of it when she heard a knock on the front door and saw her business partner Nick on the other side of the door wearing a suit.

“Good morning Cheryl, are we ready for work today?” Nick asked.

“Let me grab my things and we can hit the road.” Cheryl replied.

The two business partners got into Nick’s Dodge Charger and went to work. They weren’t prepared for the threat that was 

coming to Riverdale.

-

Toni and Archie walked into White Wyrm where they saw Fangs and Kevin sitting in a booth. 

“Damn Toni, you are looking good while pregnant.” Fangs said.

“Considering I’m 6 months pregnant, you can bet your ass I look good.” Toni said.

“You look really happy Toni.” Kevin said.

“Have you told Cheryl about your pregnancy Toni?” Archie asked.

As soon as Archie mentioned Cheryl’s name, Toni freezed up and Kevin and Fangs noticed.

“We don’t mention that name anymore Archie.” Kevin said.

“What happened between the two of you?” Archie asked.

“Trust me red, you don’t wanna know.” Toni said. 

The group left the topic of Cheryl and just spent time together since Archie just got home from the army. For one night only, the group of adults weren’t aware of the threat coming to Riverdale until it was too late.


	3. Hey Cheryl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we switch over to Cheryl and find out what the hell she has been up to

#  Chapter 3

Cheryl was in a meeting when her phone went off. It was a photo attachment from an unknown number. Cheryl opened the text and it showed Betty at Pop’s chatting with Veronica.

“Jesus, is the entire Scooby gang returning to town?” Cheryl mutters to herself. 

After the meeting, Cheryl went into Nick’s office and showed him the text.

“First Veronica, now Betty. What’s next, Jughead and Archie coming back to town?” Nick said.

“What concerns me is that the text came from an unknown number Nick.” Cheryl said.

“That is weird Cheryl.” Nick said.

Cheryl had to go to another meeting and Nick had to fill out more client requests for the business. Nick and Cheryl worked well together but they would often disagree with how to make certain business decisions. 

After the last meeting before lunch, Cheryl got another text showing Jughead Jones parking his motorcycle outside of Pop’s diner. The text was from the same unknown number and Cheryl was getting curious as to who this person was and how they were getting these photographs.

  
  


Nick and Cheryl decided to go to Pop’s for lunch when they saw Archie and the gang sitting in their booth with Toni. Cheryl saw Toni and froze as she didn’t know what to do.

Nick realized what Cheryl saw and immediately sprang into action to help her. 

“Cheryl, I’ll go order our lunch while you wait out here.” Nick said. 

Cheryl nodded and waited out in the car while Nick ordered the food. She was playing Angry Birds when Betty knocked on her window. Cheryl was shocked that her cousin was approaching her.

“Hey Betty.” Cheryl said.

“Hey Cheryl, you gonna come in and visit?” Betty asked.

“I would love to Betty, but Toni is there and I don't want to interrupt your visit.” Cheryl said.

“You are a part of this group Cheryl. Now get your ass in here and visit.” Betty said.

“I suppose I can come in for a couple of minutes dear cousin.” Cheryl said.

Cheryl walked into the diner and immediately locked eyes with Toni who she hadn't seen in 6 years.

“Hey there Cheryl.”


	4. Catch up time with Cheryl and Toni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we read as Cheryl and Toni catch up with each other... and possibly fight

#  Chapter 4

  
  


“Hey there Cheryl.” Toni said.

“Hey T-Toni.” Cheryl said.

The environment immediately became heavy with tension and Archie and the gang noticed it.

“We will let you two have some time alone.” Betty said.

Betty and the gang went over to the other side of the diner so they could leave the pair to talk. 

“Hey.” Cheryl said.

“Is that all you can say to me Cheryl?” Toni asked.

“I really d-don’t know what to say T-Toni.” Cheryl said nervously.

Nick decided to come over to tell Cheryl that lunch was ready.

“Hey Cheryl, our lunch is ready.” Nick said.

“I’m gonna call out of work for the rest of the day.” Cheryl said. 

“Well you deserve it Cheryl. A break is good for you.” Nick said.

“See you tomorrow Nick.” Cheryl said.

Nick left the diner and Cheryl and Toni went back to their awkward conversation. 

“How have you been Toni?” Cheryl asked.

“I’ve been doing good, it’s a weird feeling being pregnant.” Toni said.

”Yes I heard about that, congrats Toni.” Cheryl said.

“How have you been Cheryl?” Toni asked. 

"Considering I’ve been living alone in Thornhill for 5 years Toni. I would say I’m doing pretty fucking good.” Cheryl said.

“I thought you hated me Cheryl. That’s why I never visited you.” Toni said. 

“You could have made the effort Toni! I was all alone for 5 goddamn years and you could have made the effort to visit.” Cheryl said.

“I’m sorry Cheryl. I wish I did visit.” Toni said.

“Don’t bother Toni, stay out of my life.” Cheryl said.

Cheryl got up from her seat and left the diner leaving Toni dumbstruck at what just happened. Archie and the gang came back to the booth to find Toni holding her head in her hand crying.

-

Cheryl returned home at Thornhill and saw a picture of her and Toni from high school on the fireplace. She picked the picture up and threw it across the room and heard the glass frame break into pieces. 

Cheryl sat in front of the fireplace when she heard a knock on the door. When Cheryl opened the door she saw Veronica and Betty on the other side of the door.

“What the hell happened between you and Toni in Pop’s?” Veronica asked. 

“Nothing happened. We talked like adults and I had to leave. It’s that simple.” Cheryl said.

“If it was that simple then why did Toni start crying after you left the diner? How the hell did you even get home?” Betty asked.

“I don’t know why Toni would be crying and as for how I got home I called a work friend to bring me home.” Cheryl replied.

“Ever since we left, you have become a real bitch Cheryl.” Veronica said.

“Living alone in the place I hate will turn me into a bitch.” Cheryl said.

“You didn’t have to make Toni cry Cheryl.” Betty said.

“I can do whatever I want to do cousin.” Cheryl said.

“Until you apologize to Toni, you aren’t my cousin Cheryl.” Betty said.

“Cheryl, please talk to Toni because she is hurting.” Veronica said.

Cheryl stood in silence and Veronica and Betty took it as their cue to leave. The duo took one last look and left Thornhill. Cheryl Blossom would be heading to see Toni Topaz tomorrow morning.


	5. No amount of apologizing can fix this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl tries to talk to Toni and gets shut down

#  Chapter 5 

Toni walked into her office at Riverdale High to find Cheryl Blossom sitting in her chair.

“What are you doing here?” Toni asked with venom in her voice.

“I came to talk to you Toni.” Cheryl said.

“Well after what happened last night, I don’t want to talk to you.” Toni said.

“Toni, I didn’t mean what I said last night.” Cheryl said.

“You told me with a dead serious look on your face to stay out of your life. I’m going to stay out of your life.” Toni said.

“Toni can I please talk to you?” Cheryl asked.

“No Cheryl. Now please leave my office.” Toni said.

Cheryl took one last look at Toni and walked out of the office silently. Toni sat at her desk and was getting ready for the school day.

-

Cheryl was on her way out of the school when she bumped into Betty and Veronica. 

“Hey Betty, Veronica.” Cheryl said politely.

“Hey Cheryl. Finally decided to come out of Thornhill again?” Betty asked with coldness in her voice.

“I came to talk to Toni but she doesn’t want to talk.” Cheryl said.

“After what happened last night I don’t blame her.” Betty said.

“I wanted to apologize to her for what I said.” Cheryl said.

“Cheryl, no amount of apologizing will fix what you said to her last night.” Veronica said.

“I didn’t mean to say that to her Veronica.” Cheryl said.

“I’m detecting a bunch of bullshit on that Cheryl.” Betty said.

“Whatever you say Betty.” Cheryl said.

The school bell rang and students came out into the hallway. The trio of adults were wondering how to avoid being crushed by the high schoolers.

Cheryl was making her way out of the school when she overheard that the cheer team was being cut to due to the school budget.

“Hell no! Riverdale high’s cheer team will not be cut from the school budget!” Cheryl exclaimed.

Toni overheard the outburst and stepped into the office to address Cheryl.

“Cheryl, we simply don’t have the money for the program and have to cut it.” Toni said.

“Over my dead body! I will do whatever I have to do just to keep this program alive!” Cheryl exclaimed.

“Whatever you say Cheryl.” Toni said.

Toni walked out of the office with some more paperwork she had to fill out for the school. Cheryl was going to do everything she could to save the cheerleading program.


End file.
